marriage
by xxGrimmxx
Summary: marriage is what brings us together today. marriage between Riddick and Angel to be precise. Harmless one-shot about angels wedding day and what she did to make it interesting.


Angel: this doesn't take place anywhere, and has no time line; it's just a random thought of how the day I would get married to Riddick would be like. Warning can be vague.

* * *

I awoke yawning quietly for once I had a good night's sleep, quickly three servants busted through the door, making me jump in surprise.

"Miss. Angel we must get you ready" one of the maids said she was sweet if she wasn't in a rush.

"For what Luna?" I asked in complete confusion.

"Don't be pulling that" she stated wagging a finger at me I scrunched my nose, the youngest maid brought over a box, I slipped out of bed literally, my face met the floor pleasantly.

"Hi floor make me a sandwich" I said angrily as I pushed myself up.

"Poor clumsy thing" Luna muttered I stuck my tongue out.

"Save it for your wedding miss" the third maid said realization dawned on me.

"Im getting married, holy purple cows." I said as they pulled a poufy, bead adorned, frilly puff of a dress out of the box, I scowled.

"im going to look like a poodle" I muttered as they dragged me off to do my hair, luckily I had kept it sort so there was minimal tugging, they finished I looked in the mirror they had used moose so it flared out just right, and put three blood red flowers that were native to fury in my hair.

"Not bad girls" I said as soon as I had I was dragged back into my room and stripped of my dignity and clothing.

"Why me" I wined to no one, they basically threw me into the dress as I whined and complained.

"Oh miss you look lovely now try not to ruin your looks before the wedding we will see you in three hours." My jaw dropped at the statement as they left.

"Three hours!" I yelled in frustration, no way was I waiting three hours, grumbling I sat on my bed in anger. Quickly standing a smirk lit up my features.

"Excellent.. And I do have three hours to kill" I said rubbing my hands together; walking to the door I opened it slightly and peeked out no one was around.

"Most likely preparing for the wedding" I said, I began to hum the mission impossible theme song as I slid down the hall, I heard footsteps quickly slipping into the shadows a small servant walked by, I sighed in relief. Stepping out I peeked around one last time before spotting the room. running over I placed my hand on the key pad it quickly opened I slipped in. looking around the hanger I found my skiff I smiled as I attempted to get through the door sighing I tore the first layer of the dress off.

"Oops must have caught on a nail" I said shrugging now being able to fit through I walked in a started it up a voice came over the intercom.

"Your business" the monotone voice asked I smirked.

"Lord Marshal asked me to get on the planet and find his sweetheart something nice" I said in an Irish accent, I bit my lip hoping he'd buy it.

"Alright, your free to go" smirking I took off out of the hanger.

"not like anyone will notice im missing" I stated as I sped past trees and small houses, I saw a small town ahead smiling I slowed down once I reached the town I stopped and got out getting some stares.

"What oh come on you have had to have seen odder things" I said as the people shrugged, I scanned the area I saw to guys walk into a bar. (Angel: one had a duck on his head… and that's it) I smirked and quickly walked in not noticing a familiar merc skiff just off to the side. Walking in I surveyed the area half were drunk other half was smarter than that, I plopped myself into a chair. As soon as I did a waitress came over.

"What can I get you honey, you look like you could use a drink" she said I smiled.

"You have no idea" I stated she nodded.

"I know what will do the trick" she said knowingly then walked off I sat there playing with the salt shaker I got it to stand on its side.

"Ha beat that Sara!" I yelled in triumph a couple people looked at me I smiled and waved.

"Here you go honey" the waitress said startling me she handed me two drinks.

"Wait what's this?" I asked looking at a red drink.

"Oh that's from a charmer in the corner" she said almost dreamy I just scrunched my nose as I searched the corners. the last one I found held rough looking guy sideburns with a large gauge at his side. After my eyes landed on him he smirked standing he sauntered over to my table (angel: *snort* sauntered) he sat himself across from me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little angel all dolled up" he said smiling.

"Hello tombs sill over compensating" I said smartly making him frown.

"I'll forget that, because this time you don't have your big bad to protect you" he said the smirk returning, I sighed in distress and put my hand to my forehead.

"Your right whatever shall I do after all im just a helpless girl" I said lamely, he chuckled obviously catching the sarcasm.

"No need for sarcasm now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he said leaning forward.

"Oh you know I like it rough tombs" I said winking he smirked.

"alright rough it is" he said we both shot up from the table I picked up my chair and threw it before he could get his gun I made a run for the door only to be blocked by two massive men.

"Hello boy's lovely weather" I said in a fake French accent, turning to face a smirking Toombs I pulled a shiv from one of his gooneys.

"Don't mind do you? Good" I said as I began to cut my dress tombs eyes became like saucers, I cut two more layers off leaving on I cut the whole bottom off so it went to my knees to show the yellow converse I had sneaked, I cut off the sleeves making it strapless only being held up by a thin strap if material. Nodding I looked up.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked he smirked.

"Always little missy" he said he charged first I ducked and slid under between his legs cutting him slightly. He stumbled forward then turned to me looking at his leg his smirk got bigger.

"And I thought you were all bark" he stated slightly impressed, I smirked.

"Are we going to chat or fight?" I asked lunging sending swift kicks he grabbed my foot, smirking I spun around twisting and using leverage to kick him with my other foot, he let go as I landed quietly on the ground.

"Way to super spy" I said giggling, he took the chance to kick me landing swiftly in my gut I growled. He held his gun up to me I sighed then smacked the gun hit my palm to his nose, and got him in the... Family jewels. he fell to the ground I walked over slowly picking up his gun, I stood behind him.

" it was fun, but know I must go after all I am getting married" I said hitting him with the butt of his gun, he fell unconscious, turning his goons still blocked the door way I sighed.

"Who's next?" they both quickly ran I shook my head in amusement, walking out the door I got back in the skiff checking the time I almost screamed I was late.

**Riddick's pov**

I stood quietly fidgeting in the new clothing I was to wear, it itched angel would probably say "it's just clothing heaven forbid you wear any" it made me chuckle at the thought, the ceremony was about to start. They music played for her to walk down she had chosen it was called I like the way you move by body shakers, I had told we shouldn't play it but she insisted, and I couldn't resist her pleading. Waiting for her to come around the corner I stood for three minutes before I motioned for the music to stop. As soon as I did I heard someone yell from the hall.

"flying squirrels I look fine stop fussing!" she came around the corner covered in mud sweat and was that blood, she smiled sweetly as the maids gasped at her appearance I raised an eyebrow, her clothing had tears making the dress strapless and it clung to her I smirked she smelled amazingly animalistic.

**Angels pov**

I had finally made it back I was running down the hall when I ran into Luna, she began to fuss over me I slapped her hands away.

"Flying squirrels I look fine stop fussing!" I shouted, as I rounded the corner as soon as I did, I spotted Riddick.

_Mint hippos he looks wow._

I looked at him his outfit was all black of course a jacket that had an upturned collar; the lights were low so he didn't need his goggles. I smiled as sweetly as possible at this point, I slowly walked forward the music began to play I swayed slightly to the beat. The music stopped as I stood at the altar Riddick took my hand, leaning down he whispered.

"Getting into trouble?" he asked his voice shaking me inside I smirked.

"Tell you later" I whispered, he growled in frustration.

"We are gathered here today" the priest began I paled remembering one vital thing. Smacking my hand to my forehead the priest stopped, Riddick looked at me oddly.

"oh go on" I said as if I had done nothing wrong, we continued through the ceremony soon we came to the vows Riddick wanted me to write my own while he got to just do regular ones the snot.

"Ok since I…" I began.

_Uggh that's awful._

"you know what just blow it, you're hot, a true animal, and I want to share PB and J sandwiches with you, I want to have your kids or whatever over the rainbow and all that jazz" I said just randomly saying anything that popped into my mind. I stood in silence for a moment before Riddick chuckled lightly, I smiled. After that awkward moment we exchanged rings.

"You may kiss the bride" the priest said, and before you could say pickled possum Riddick had dipped me and gave me the most mind blowing kiss I had ever had, if he hadn't been holding me up I would have fallen, he also added some tongue which I was never to fond of, he pulled away and smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"You men and being possessive" I said annoyed, the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement, he pulled be back to my vertical position and we left the large wedding hall, smiling I slowly slipped out of his embrace he scowled.

"Oh no you don't" he said pulling me back I scowled.

"Control freak" I said annoyed, he just shook his head, I smirked looking behind me I made a terrified face, and began to shake Riddick turned quickly his grasp faltering. Quickly I raced out of his embrace. (Angel: hah raced out of his embrace so poetic) I slid through the halls on my converse I heard a frustrated yell behind me I cackled evilly as I slid through different halls. Chancing a peek as I ran I turned behind me only to run into a wall.

"Only it wasn't a wall it was a wall monster!" I yelled bursting into a fit of giggles as I looked at the face Riddick was making, he slung me over his shoulder, I squealed in mild surprise.

"You're going to get a good punishing back at the room." He said growling, I knew he wasn't angry just amused.

"Oh lord marshal what will you do to me?" I asked he smacked me in the butt.

"You'll see little angel." He stated I squirmed, in fake protest.

"woe's me" I said in faked distress, as the door to the master sweet opened, and closed leaving me to the lord marshal Riddick's mercy.

* * *

Angel: hope you liked it was random I saw this wedding dress and it just popped in. not the best spelling either, well rate and message. Remember flames are used to cook my noodles and hotdogs.


End file.
